Glance
by hopexescaliber
Summary: Miku had never notice anyone but Kaito but someone's going toi change that... and what happens if she realizes that she's fallen for someone else? is it too late to change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid but I love this couple so much!**

**Jade: I really think they suit together their voices really match up.^^ so this is my first vocloid fanfic! A one shot actually! I'm not sure…**

**Len: you new about vocaloid?**

**Jade: Yup! And your and Miku's songs together are so kawaii!**

**Miku: Arigato!**

**Jade: no offence to LenxRin but I'm hating that they have 22 pages of stories but Mikuxlen only has 2!**

**Miku and Len : then make more stories about us together!**

***both blushes***

**Jade: hehe with pleasure!**

"**Glance"**

It was another day of Miku looking at Kaito, and to him only. He was the only person she had noticed since the first year of highschool. Even as she had a lot of fanboys he was the only person she looked at.

She hadn't noticed a blond guy staring at her…

_Why won't you look?_

"Your green hair creeps me out, your voice makes me puke, and seeing you makes me wanna die right now." He said out loud trying to get her attention. Every one looked at the guy who called her those, surprised and fascinated by his "arrogant-ness."

"What?" she glanced at the figure who just insulted her.

"Why? Were you offended?" he smiled.

"Yes, who are you anyway?" she asked curiously.

"You don't even know your own classmate? We've been classmates since gradeschool. And your best friends with my sister." He frowned a bit, looking at her seriously.

"Rin's brother?"

"Yup."

"I didn't know she had one. And a twin."

"Now you do."

"What's your name?"

"Len. "

"If you have a problem with me Len, please just tell me personally." Miku asked politely. Len chuckled at her.

"Sure, if you wanna know, I hate you. I hate you that badly."

_Miku froze, she didn't even know this guy and he suddenly annoys her._

Miku Pov

Ok, I'm hating the nerve of the guy! I don't even know what I did to this jerk! What's his problem anyway? _It's not like it's a life and death _situation anyway?

_The bell rang._

"Meet me at the gym dismissal sharp." He whispered as he went out the classroom.

"What?"

"You wanted to know why I hate you right?" _ok, this is weird but seeing him smile at me made me blush at bit…_

"But why are you leaving the classroom?"

"We were classmates since grade school but were in a different class now." I gave him a small 'oh'.

_Something about him does feel familiar… his confident smile a while ago was cute, so was his golden like hair, it really matched up with his deep sea eyes… what am I doing? This isn't like me… it's like I've just been cursed to like this guy!_

"Miku-chan?" I looked up from my desk.

"Rin?"

"You haven't ever notice my brother here?"

" No offense, no." I told her innocently.

"Miku-chan you baka!" Rin looked like she was about to strangle me.

"Why? Was he always here?"

She was about to scold me when our teacher came in and the other students went back to their seats.

_What did I ever do?_

End of Pov

_Dismissal…_

"Where is he?" suddenly Miku heard a basketball being shoot on the hoop. Interested she came in. seeing a sweaty, shirtless Len playing basketball. He waved at her.

"Hey."

"Um… hey?" she blushed.

"Why?" she didn't look at him directly. He looked at himself, understanding the situation. He went closer to her.

"So your not used to this?"

"Please just wear a shirt!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll… I'll"

"Blush?" he smirked.

"Just tell me what you want!" she asked still not looking at him.

"Ok, I'll make this clear. I didn't mean to tell you those rude things a while ago." He wore his shirt on.

"So, why did you have to tell me those things?" she still didn't look at him.

"And one more thing… I hate that you look at that person, and to him only." He went closer to her, but she hasn't notice.

"What's the big idea-" she turned back to face him. (hehe, wrong move^^) their faces were inches apart. Their eyes glared at each other like they were drawn to each other's eyes. She could feel his breathing. His lips coming closer, her heart breathing… throbbing too quickly.

She pushed back.

"Well that was improvement, you know if you were drawn onto it you could have just kiss me if you wanted too." He chuckled.

Miku just blushed, because what he'd just said was right, his eyes just drowned her in… and his chuckles just makes her want to listen to his voice more…

Len stared at her. "Hey do you play?"

"Huh?"

"Basketball?" he spin the ball on his finger.

"Yeah, my brother makes me play… why are you playing anyway? How did you get the keys for the gym?"

"You really don't notice anything about other don't you?" Miku made an annoyed look.

"I'm in the basketball club. I asked the coach if I could borrow it for a sec. and I'm the M.V.P. it might be my last game next month." He looked down to the ball sadly, then back to her.

"Your last game?" she asked curiously.

"You'll have to come watch or else I'd tell other people you got raped here!" he said jokingly. But Miku tensed up.

"I'm joking sheesh! Do I bother you that much?" he fixed his bag, not facing her.

"No it's just that…" she didn't know but what she felt right now was the complete opposite, it seemed like she wanted to know more about him.

"It's late… I'll bring you home alright?"

"Sure." She gave a smile. He turned back trying to hide a blush.

While walking…

They talked about school, Len just laughed about Miku's reaction to everything around her. _It's like she just noticed everything around her._ They stopped a while for ice cream. And sat on the park's swings.

"Hey, Miku… what if I told you I liked you?" he was looking at his side so Miku couldn't see his face.

"Then we should have met earlier." She didn't know why she said it but she did.

They both blushed.

Silence.

"Hey it's getting late… your parents might get worried."

"Um…ok."

"Len… thanks for today."

"Huh? Why?"

" I had fun and I got to meet you." She blushed a bit. Len almost tried to hug her, but restrained himself.

"Miku… I… "

_He couldn't say it._

"You still have to do one more thing." He pinned Miku on the wall.

"L—len?

"Your only allowed to look at me, till I say you stop." she didn't know if it was just the scene or what he asked from her but she suddenly nodded without hesitation.

"O—ok."

Their heads were inches apart. Again, _no more hesitations_ they both thought. He brushed his lips onto hers, she accepted. But then he let go of her.

"Len?"

"Do you even like me?" he whispered but softly so she couldn't hear, Miku acted as if she hadn't heard…

"My house is just right the corner… bye?"

"Yeah… bye."

In Miku's house…

She was suddenly attacked by a Rin.

"Rin!"

"I saw you two kiss! Did he confess?"

"We did kiss… and I think I actually lik—confess?"

"EH?"

_A few minutes of discussing…_

"So he didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"let me explain."

_Flashback_

_Rin: hey Len why do you always come in our classroom?_

_Len: It isn't bad isn't it?_

_Rin: Oh… I get it you have someone you like don't you?_

_Len: what makes you say that?_

_Rin: I've notice you glance at one direction every time she moves._

_Len: She *tries to hide blush*_

_Rin: Don't try to hide it! It's Miku isn't it!_

_Len: *sighs* Maybe…_

_Rin: You know I thought you liked her the minute you saw her at home*grins*_

_Len: W—WH-What!_

_Rin :I saw you almost kiss her when she was fell asleep at the couch when I left._

_Len: Ok! I think you got me! But it isn't just that! It's when I hear her voice and something about her makes me notice her… like its just natural… my heart throbs just for that stupid girl who only notices that perverted guy!_

_Rin: then why don't you do something?_

_End of flashback…_

"Eh!" was all Miku could say.

"So what do you do now?" Rin looked interested.

"I- I'm not sure?"

"Look I know were close and all but Len's my bro… I wouldn't want to say something this personal to you or else he's strangle me."

"But I-"

"You what! Miku! This isn't out of pity you know! And besides do you like him or are you still daydreaming over a pervert whom you know is going to break your heart?"

"I…"

"What's the problem?"

"I think… I've fallen for him…"

"What! Then what are you waiting for?"

"A while ago… he kissed me, but he just brushed his lips like he didn't want me…"

"He- he did!"

"Yeah… I'm confused. I mean I wanted him to but then it felt like he didn't want me, maybe scared."

Rin stayed silent.

"Rin?" 

"I have to go!"

"But…"

"Listen Miku, you're my best friend but please know that Kaito's not the only one for you." And with that she went away.

_What should I do? When I remembered what happened today… my heart can't stop beating, and I can't forget his laugh… _

_Why is this happening so fast…_

_Why is it I'm yeaning for his stare…_

_It's like he opened up the world for me…_

_I've fallen in too fast…_

_Why is that?_

**Ok, I can't ake this a one-shot since there's no time and if someone would read this they would be bored to dead with this 8 pages story… I suck, I know!**

**Please review!**

**And support MikuxLen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey! I wanted to thank everyone for the review^^ I'm glad that after the exam at least something nice happened^^ arigato!*scared to death if I wont pass math* **

**Len: then die.**

**Jade: I'll die happily if you marry Miku and have a lotta kids! Can you do that! Hmpf!.**

**Len *blushes***

**Miku: what happened?**

**Jade: long story short. Len will marry you and- *mouth covered by a hand.**

**Len: no—nothing!**

**Miku: Um… ok?**

**(p.s. I know I'm weird talking to anime characters^^ but then you get to let them say what you want!)**

**Thanks to:**

**xXLunaBelleXx : **I know right! There really must be a lot more mikuxlen^^ but then sadly instead of making a Vocaloid movie Black Rock Shooter ova! (but it was a bit interesting^^)

**Aiko the Hunter : **lolz^^ thanks for the cookie! Thanks for reviewing^^!

**xXFleRzYArTisTicXx :** thanks ^^ if you have any more ideas or comments for my story please do tell^^

**Gemini Tamago :** you know your name reminds me of shugo chara^^ thanks for reviewing^^

** 754: **thanks for reviewing can I ask what you wrote on your review on my other story? This Um ;-*? I'm not that of a fan of smiley^^ sorry. No offense your username (hulk) and (mouse) long story short^^ are you one of my classmates? And If you are (you're dead^^) but if your not thanks for reviewing^^ also for statue^^ glad to meet a Greek mythology fan^^.

**Yellowsun07 :**I'm glad you finally read the story! But please make your own too! Or else I'll bug you at school! ^^

**Chapter 2:**

The next day…

Miku took a glance at her best friend's side. She paused. Glaring at her was no other than 'that' person.

_Len…_

Eyes met, not that for eternity but a language that they only understood. He watched as she diverted her eyes to another person. He stood, towards her. His eyes only watching her. As she looked back at him. he bowed down to her level.

She flushed a bit from embarrassment. Wanting to know _why_?

_Why he liked her? _

_Why he made her fall for her? _

_Why didn't he kiss her?_

"I told you to stop looking at him." She stared for a moment, then faced back.

"I don't believe to remember." She tried to answer back, since she was a bit mad. He smirked. She didn't seem to remember the circumstances.

"Then… I'll just have to announce."

"A—announce?"

"Yep." He smiled innocently.

"Announce what?" she demanded. He chuckled a bit. Then lips brushed her ear as he whispered something.

"That you go—" he didn't have to finish his sentence she blushed bright red.

"D—don't you dare!"

"Oh? Wouldn't I ?~Miku-chan~?" he said in a sing a song voice.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" she immediately answered.

"That's not enough."

"Huh?"

"I don't like it when people breaks promises."

"B—but."

"Now ,now Miku-chan. We don't want any rumors now do we?"

"Eh! That's so unfair!"

He kept quiet.

"Len?"

"We'll have to finish this conversation later. A lot are watching."

"Uh…" she looked behind him, it did seem like a lot were watching the duo. She face back at him. His sea-green eyes diverted to hers. He chuckled, amused to see she had at last noticed.

"Well at least you've notice your class." He stood up.

"I thought you were going?"

"Ok, ok! Bye Miku-chan."

"Bye."

"_My Miku-chan. That is."_ He whispered as he left.

"W-w-w-what!" she blushed, when he waved good bye.

"Don't forget after dismissal! At the usual again!" he didn't even bother to care other students hearing.

Dismissal… (I'm sorry if this was too fast. I don't wanna talk about school now.^^)

"Len?"

"Hey!"

"You wore a shirt today." She said as she noticed and smiled.

"Aw, Miku-chan if you wanted me not to it's ok." He teased a bit.

"W—what! No way!" she blushed.

"You know it's bad to lie." He teased again but this time he went closer to her, placing his hand on her chin. Pulling it up.

"You know you blush a lot." He looked at her, like he was memorizing her features, from her deep green eyes to her ivory skin. She was like an exotic bird in a cage, the ever possessive master locking her up for himself and makes her his.

"It's because of you!" she answered of realizing what she had just said.

"Then that's good."

"Ehh !"

"You have to take me on a date!" he happily announced.

"What? Why!"

"Because you admitted that you like me!"

"I- I didn't say anything!" she horribly defended.

"Your voice says it all."

"What! You're really unfair!"

"I'll tell you what's unfair." He pushed to a wall like before. Her heart pounded, not with fear, but the thought of finally.

_Finally…_

She slowly closed her eyes. He smiled.

Amused.

"Maybe not just yet Miku-chan." She opened her eyes, furiously she glared at him with annoyance.

"You. Are. Sooooo. Unfair!"

"You know you keep on saying that I'm unfair. But for my part you're the one who's unfair.

"And why's that?"

"You didn't do what you should do, servant-chan." He made a pouty face, which made Miku smile.

"But still!"

"Nope, you say I'm unfair again I'll kiss you in front of class. Like I almost did _when you made me jealous_." He finally became serious.

"You? Got jealous?" she suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"Yes."

"Wow… why is it so easy for you to say those?"

"Because I'm not holding back on you anymore." He pulled her close.

"Then don't." she moved herself closer to him.

"You're really tempting Miku-chan, but I think I'll make you want me more." He let go of her.

"You're really… really un-"

"Ahem."

"Ok… so…? Date?"

"Glad you still remember."

"Aren't you suppose to be the one to invite me?"

"Nope, ~honey~"

"Eww, you sound gay."

"What can I say? I play the part when I have too." They went out the gym.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Shouldn't you have prepared that?"

"You just told me to take you out a while ago!"

"Tsk tsk, you should always be prepared."

"Ok, there's a new movie Rin told me about. Is it ok?"

"Sure." He smiled widely.

"Why so happy?"

"Two reasons, one because you've actually got interested at something, two is because I'll have you all to myself today. _My Miku_."

"One I've noticing things now since we've met. And two you're really so selfish and three, stop saying _my Miku! _Since it's really-."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really what Miku?"

"Really interesting!."

"Com'on I'm not dense like you!"

"I'm not dense!"

"My Miku, My Miku, My Miku, My Miku, My Miku, My Miku, My Miku, My Miku, My Miku, My Miku, My Miku, my…"

"Ok! Ok! Stop it! I admit I really like hearing your voice, saying my name, the way your golden-yellow hair flows on your face, the times you glare at me with your sea-green eyes. When I hear you…"she stopped.

"Wow, just Wow."

"I can't believe I just said those."

"We'll you should."

"But. It's so embarrassing." She didn't what was worse. Her being perfectly red now or believing she said all of those out in the open.

"See so you did confess to me, twice now." he smiled to himself.

"But not actually."

"Hold my hand."

"W-Why?" she hid her hand but he caught it.

"You have to take me on a date, and I want to hold your hand." He said like it was the most obvious thing he ever said.

"Yeah, dear." And now the role-play begins.

In the movie theater…

…(halfway the movie…)

"Aren't you going to make a move or something?" he asked like he demanded her attention.

"Shh…" it's the climax!" she still focused on the screen.

"I said make a move."

"I'm a girl, what do you want me to do that for? Eat the popcorn I bought for you!"

"It's punishment remember." He replied frustrated. Still glaring at her, he faced him now.

"After this I'll be free to watch the movie?"

"A bit." He smirked.

"I hate you."

"Love you too dear, so if you could just lean a bit and hear something I recorded for you."

"Huh?" she leaned slightly, but her pulled her closer to him, making her lean on his shoulder.

What the cell recorded…

"_Ok! Ok! Stop it! I admit I really like hearing your voice, saying my name, the way your golden-yellow hair flows on your face, the times you glare at me with your sea-green eyes. When I hear you…"she stopped._

"_Wow, just Wow."_

"_I can't believe I just said those."_

"_We'll you should."_

"Y- you.. how… b- but why?"

"It was so cute, I couldn't resist." He smiled to himself feeling contented.

"Bu—but this is blackmail!"

"This is what you call blackmail." He stood up, catching the attention from some of the viewers. (I wanted to use some names here^^ mostly people who like lenxmiku my cousins and friends lol^^)

"What's that problem?" a guy called out.

"Hey! We're trying to watch a movie here!" another called out.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to announce something to everyone." He slightly glanced at Miku, who was looking down at her lap scared to death

"This better be good!" another called up once more.

"I just wanted to say something to a girl right here." He pulled Miku up. Showing her to the crowd.

"Aw man! I was going to confess to my girl too!" the guy shouted. And his girlfriend blushed.

"Go on! Confess already!" a lady screamed.

"Come on!"

Len pov

Well all I wanted to do was make her do something, but then it seemed that I got carried away.

"So Miku-chan?" I whispeared to her ears.

"Len!" she blushed. That's it I might make her confession my ring tone. Man I think I'm crazy right now.

"Hey man! Confess already!" I glared at the guy.

"I-" she suddenly pulled me and rushed us both out the theater.

"That was too embarrassing!" She said within breaths.

"Hey Miku-chan what answer would you give me if I did confess?" she looked at me then whispeared something I couldn't hear. Then blushed bright red, at looked back at me.

" let's go home, you're parents might get worried."

"So now you act like a man?" I answered as I still played the part.

"I'll do what you say. But please never do that again."

"Maybe." She just smiled at me and held her hand with mine.

"You do this on a date right?" she asked now trying to tease me.

"I'm glad you finally know what to do." I answered back trying to hide my blush.

Hours later…

"Well we're here." She announced gladly.

"You sure you don't want me to brig you home?"

"I am the boy right now remember."

"Ok, ok. You can act."

"Did you enjoy?"

"Well everything at first was boring, crazy and weird but…"

"But?"

"You changed everything." she blushed.

_What your feeling is only for me…_

_Right?_

"So…"

"Hmm…?"

She came closer to me. Pulled my collar which made me bow to her level. "It's my turn to tease you Len-kun." She smiled. Her eyes never swaying from mine. Like she wanted something form me desperately.

And I knew.

"You're so unfair. You're so unfair You're so unfair You're so unfair You're so unfair You're so unfair." She admitted again and she knew what the consequences were.

"You do know what I said about saying that?" she just smiled.

"You're so unfair."

"And why's that?"

"Because you've made me fall for you in a glance."

"I've finally caught your eyes. _My Miku_." _No more waiting_. Your all mine. and I'll never release you.

And with that… tongues fought a passionate fight.

**Ok, I had to finish it till here, cause I didn't know how to describe a kissing scene! Eve if I've read some stories (Sorry for being addicted to reading stories without getting any improvement in a kissing scene.) well how could I if I never kissed someone right?**

**Oh yeah and a additional quote^^:**

**(my friend gave it^^ good thing she gave one^^ it resembles something about the story.!)**

**A sad story:**

**A bf gave a challenge to his gf **

**2 live a day without him,**

**No communications at all**

**and said that if she passed he'll love her 4ever.**

**The gf agreed.**

**She didn't txt or cal him the whole day,**

**Without knowing that the bf has only 24hrs to live**

**becuz he's suffering from cancer. **

**She hurriedly went 2 her bf's house the nxt day.**

**Tears fall as she saw her bf lying on the coffin with a note on the side. **

"_**you did it baby, can you do it everyday?. I love you!"**_

**Jade: if you an guess what'll happen on the next chapter you'll have a free date with Miku or Len!**

**Len: what!**

**Miku: it's just a date.**

**Len: but what if one kisses you!"**

**Jade: looks like someone's being over possessive?**

**Len: that's it! If anyone guesses correctly and gets Miku's first kiss I'll assassinate you!**

**Lolz^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own vocaloid!**

**Yay^^! Retreat^^ even if we do have a 'possessed' teacher being our roommate… well I haven't been making the story yet too…**

**(Warning…)**

**I'n not good at the 'kiss' scene so my friend whom I showed this too laughed at me… so tell me if I should delete it or something…. I just read some books and stories… so I tried to follow it somehow?**

**Well sorry it's been to long^^ after I had time I just read some stories^^**

**Thanks for the reviews!^^**

**I'm glad that some still read this story^^ and the things said here by**

**Len and Miku are things I just want them to say in the introduction^^**

**Len: Obviously…**

**Miku: What happens next?**

**Jade: Why are you exited?**

**Len: Why can't you tell us?**

**Jade: Just wait…. This is the last chapter anyways….**

**Len: Really?**

**Jade:kidding!, you don't wanna see what happens next? Anyways this is for my cuz. Who bugs me into writing^^, even if I'm bad at it^^.**

**Miku: Will this really be the last chapter?**

**Jade: nope^^**

**Please enjoy^^**

**Chapter 3:**

Lips had only separated for a short breath. Their desire had been content.

Just content.

_Content-ment_

_But he wanted her,_

_He wanted her all to himself…,_

_He wanted to own her…_

"Wait Len…" she said, trying to escape his lips.

"Hmm…?" he glanced at her for a second, believing it wasn't just a dream. And kissed her back again.

_This is reality._

"Len…" she was still drowned from the kiss, but her mind wanted something else.

"What?" he had an annoyed look at his face, he wanted to finish what he had started, and keep it that way. Miku looked at him, she forcefully stopped the kiss. She couldn't help it she was drawn to him, like she had no control of herself anymore. But she had something else in her mind and this couldn't wait.

"D—do y-yo—you ac—act—actual-actually l—l-love me!." she convinced herself to ask.

He just smirked at her action.

_Is he actually smirking..?_ Was all Miku thought of.

"C'mon, you'd interrupt the kiss for something like that? Wasn't the answer obvious?" and he looked at her impatiently, but still held her close.

"But it seems as if you never said anything like that to me yet." She stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I – I like you!" he blurted out.

"Lets stop the kiss."

"O- ok..ok! I – I l—love you!" he said out loud, "Happy?"

"Glad." Tears filled up her eyes.

"Hey, no crying. I'm not done yet!" he teased which made her turn pink.

"… you." She tried to say.

"Huh?"

"I … I .."

"I what?" he smiled knowing what she wanted to say.

"I love you too." She whispered loudly enough to let him hear.

He smirked.

_Now you're actually all mine…_

He smiled to himself.

"Now you lead."

"L-le—l – lead?"

"You. Kiss . Me." He joked. But it didn't matter because….

_He'd still have her._

"W- what!" she blushed at the order.

"Let me teach you…" he would still have her, his breath on her lips.

_All his…_

But her lips reached his first then removed.

"First rule…" he started as he brought his face close to hers.

She kept quiet.

"I don't like sharing." _Especially when it's you._

_Their eyes never straying from each others._

"I own you." _ And no one else._

_Lips almost touching_.

"You're only mine."

_finally._

Lips touched again, hot air from their breaths, tongues entangled with each other. He held her close deepening the kiss. Feeling like this would last for an eternity.

"Excuse me?" a sarcastic voice interrupted. It sounded as sarcastic as the person who stood in front of them. The blonde girl stared at Miku as deadly as she could.

"What? Can't you see we were busy?" Len commented, pulling Miku close again.

"What? How about me?" Neru hurriedly pushed Miku aside and Hugged Len.

"Her?" Miku looked at Len as she looked at him like all hope had gone out. Ignoring Neru's smile.

"I don't get it too." He answered as if it didn't matter.

She watched as she shoved Neru to the side as he went to her, but Neru slide back right to him. Anger rose in her, but she couldn't do anything.

_It hurt_.

"Don't worry…" Miku said as she tried to stand by herself.

"Huh?" both heads faced her.

I mean he's yours right?" she answered, facing back from them.

"M-Miku…?" Len started.

"I see I've just been used… right?" she said as she started to walk away.

"You should really know you're place." Neru commented.

"Hope you guys are happy…. With each other…" Len stared at her awestruck, had he not make it clear that she was _his?_

"Miku!" he called out to her, but she had already ran off.

"Well now lets continue where both of you left off." Neru said slyly.

"What the heck do you think are you doing?" Len pushed her aside again, he was now full of annoyance with this girl.

"Why? I don't you like me? I mean I got a note from you in my locker telling me you liked me, I searched for you seeing you kiss another girl, and now I was wrong?" she puckered up her lips, trying to get close to Len again.

"What note?" he backed away from her, feeling disgusted.

"You mean you kissed that gross haired girl and forgot about me? how annoying can she get?" she said furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, so mind your own business."

Then he remembered what she said and thought for a second, _it wasn't 'kissed' it was 'kissing'_ but it didn't matter, only 'she' mattered, He started to walk, but she blocked him.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Don't you get it? That green-haired freak would just go back to staring at Kaito, so what the use of having her? I mean she is fun to play with, you know crushing her spirit and all." Neru explained talking as if she knew Miku.

"I don't care!" fully frustrated at her.

"W—what? Don't care? You're an idiot after all!" Neru concluded.

"Maybe I am." Was all he answered before he shoved Neru away.

She fell down hard enough to make her think twice if she'd go near him again. "This is a warning, if you ever lay a hand, or harm her anyway you can. I'm warning you to get a boyfriend before I murder you without thinking twice." And he left her, not caring if she'd do anything after that.

He ran of the find 'her' , scared of losing her.

_I had her…_

_And I'm not going to lose her that fast,_

_Never._

He glanced at his side, finding a crying green-haired girl, she was sitting on the bench, but when he went closer he found her wearing a familiar blue scarf, and if to cause him anymore annoyance she was leaning on the most detestable guy he knew.

Kaito.

"Miku!" he dragged her from the bench to his side. Removing the scarf as he hugged her tightly. And stared at the other guy as if he crossed his property, stealing he's most valuable possession.

"L-Le—len?" Miku said between sniffs.

"What are you doing?" his eyes still full of anger.

"She's with me now." Kaito answered for her.

"The heck! Miku lets go!" he took Miku's hand and pulled her away from the other guy, but then she stopped.

"Miku?" he asked gently as he held her close, not wanting to let her any farther from his touch.

"What happened with Neru?" she asked facing away from him, unsure if she wanted to hear it.

"I almost murdered her out of annoyance." He said with a smile, hinting her didn't like where this was going.

"Or maybe you finished what you've started?" Kaito answered yet again for Miku.

"You bastard! Stop putting things inside her head!." All Len's patience finally broke out. Miku tried to stop him.

"Len… please…" she looked at him, sincerity in her eyes, hoping that maybe she could believe him.

"Miku it wasn't me! And I bet it was him who planned this!" he looked at her innocently, and then moved to glaring at Kaito with pure anger. He pulled her away from Kaito as possible, and when they were almost far enough to not see Kaito… Miku stopped.

"B… but."

"No, you're coming with me."

"I… I'm… not…sur…"

(Please read carefully^^)

"Then what should you be sure about? I almost murdered that Neru girl out of anger!

I could have been in jail instead of being in your arms!

I could have proposed to you in a few more years, and even started planning an engagement party with you!

And if you went with that Kaito guy where will all my plans on having a complete Family and have a lotta children with you go to!

Where will my plans on being with you go!" He stopped when he saw her fully red, then understood what he just said and blushed along with her.

"Len?" Miku interrupted the soft silence with a giggle.

"I'm sorry… I ju-st…" he was still blushing, scratching his cheek. Trying hard to still look into her eyes.

"You thought of these? About _our_ future? Right away?" still blushing at him, but now having a lighter feeling.

"Y—yea –yeah…" her laugh blurted out, making him completely embarrassed.

"Have you thought of the names yet?" she asked, now teasing him.

_He grinned._

"Actually…" he hugged her to close up some space between them. "I was thinking you'd help me with that." And their faces almost inches closer.

"I'm guessing you'd already figured out how many kids you wanna have." She was drawn to him again, he was hypnotizing. Never had she realize her desire for him made her mad for his touch, and right now he was making it hard for her to think.

_It's so hard to resist…_

"Maybe." Was all he answered cause right now he was also having a hard time stopping for a small chat, the anticipation for her attention, love and everything about her made him want her more.

"Oh…" no more words were given, the silence made it clear that there were no more disturbances, that this was real, and kissing _her,him_.

_Everything was real._

**Sigh, this took longer than expected. And I really hope the chapter was ok^^**

**-sorry**

**-please excuse me for the boring chapter.**

**-thanks. And this isn't the last chappy^^**


	4. end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!**

**Well I thought for a seconed and here's the last chapter, well supossed to be an extra chapter^^!**

**Len: So this is the last chapter….**

**Miku: It's because she saw an anime that's interesting…**

**Jade: Well I'm thinking of practicing to draw you and Len comic^^ since my cuz thinks we should try it. And anyways, do you even know Nurarihyon no mago, and Fairy tail? *sighs***

**Len: Well good luck drawing… *laughs***

**Jade: Ok, I think I already said I wasn't good! And anyways if my friend would actually help me it would make Len look so cool! ( her drawing looks like Lelouch form code geass!). but she's not interested in Vocaloid… still trying to make her like it.**

**The extra chappy: what should've been the 3****rd**** chappy!^^**

The class fell silent as soon as the test started; clean, white, and unanswered. Some of the students papers were now if either half answered, and hardly gussed. Miku stared at her blank paper. The test was hard. How could it not be? It was math… and half of her thoughts were else where…

_Last night…_

No, it wasn't a blur for her. Neither was it just a dream, yesterdays event was just unexpected…

_It wasn't easy to believe either._

She took a glace at Kaito's direction then gave her attention back to the test. Concentrating more now.

Until that is someone tapped from behind.

"Miku-chan, mind letting me borrow your eraser?" The voice sweetly asked.

"Ah?" she snapped from the trance and searched for her extra eraser from her pencil case.

"Sure Rin." She whispered softly so the teacher couldn't hear her. She passed the eraser but still faced her back to the test.

The hand slipped on hers, but it stayed there…

longer than it should…

'His' hand was still entangled into hers, feeding on its warmth.

"I'm not Rin." And it took her no time to looks back, but as she did he pulled her closer to him, enclosing the large gap, hands still holding but faces too close.

_But not that close enough…_

"I warned you…." And as if satisfaction was needed and contentment from holding each other close wasn't enough , he kissed her.

Not caring if the teacher was staring at them in awestruck,

Ignoring the shocked faces of their other classmates,

This moment was just as important.

_She was important._

**Well the end^^ thank you for reading! Hope the story satisfied you guys^^**


End file.
